


No Fear and No Pretenses

by mlmkaspbrak



Category: Babasoso, Barry (TV 2018), Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Berkman, Bisexual Deputy So and So, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, babasoso - Freeform, sonso is already an established arsonist that hunts that silly baghuul guy, sonso's name is Dominic bc i say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmkaspbrak/pseuds/mlmkaspbrak
Summary: When Barry is assigned a hit on Dominic Sonso, he doesn't think much of it. That is, until he starts following him.Title from Yellow Cloud by Trixie Mattel - special thanks to my good pal, Elmo, for helping to pick it.
Relationships: Babasoso - Relationship, Barry Berkman/Deputy So and So (Sinister)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	No Fear and No Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first like. actual fic so i hope y'all like it!! if u don't like it i am sorry but hopefully u do!!!!!!!! 
> 
> also, this fic is meant to be super cheesy bc i felt like babasoso deserves one of those

**BALTIMORE, MD — 2015**

_ THWAP _

Barry woke up with a start, a jump more like, at the sudden force of something landing on his face. He had never been a heavy sleeper to begin with, you can’t be in this line of work, but after a job he was especially touchy. A gust of wind could wake him up, purely because he was so on edge and full of adrenaline. If you think about it, it really wasn't that strange. Murdering someone and then pretending it didn’t happen takes a toll on you, and in Barry’s case the toll was taken in the form of debilitating anxiety and crippling paranoia. Meaning, when something slapped down onto his face out of nowhere, he definitely didn’t react lightly.

“Fuck!” He shrieked and scrambled to get up from his position in the less than comfortable bed, eyes wide and panicked. Once he did, he frantically looked around the room for enemies — only to find Fuches sitting in a chair next to him. “Fuches! Fuck, man. You can’t do that shit!” Barry exclaimed, wiping his hands down his face in irritation. This man was easily going to be the death of him. Well, if he wasn’t killed doing one of these jobs first. Guess the anticipation was part of the fun.

“Sorry.” Fuches said half-heartedly and nodded down at the folder that had been dropped on Barry’s face in the first place, now discarded on the bed. “Got you a job.” He added, sitting forward in the chair to rest his elbows on his knees. Barry noticed now that he was chewing gum.  _ Probably spearmint,  _ he thought, only half listening to Fuches as he spoke. “You’ve been hired to take out a ‘Dominic Sonso’ in Long Island. Heard he’s a real dick, keeps fucking up important things for our client and therefore needs to be out of the way. Got it?”

Barry nodded as Fuches spoke, yawning along the way. He opened the folder and was immediately met with a picture of the guy, probably out of date as it looked to be taken right out of a police academy yearbook. He barely focused on the picture, however, and instead averted his gaze to reading the information about him. What he found was very little. “Uhhhh, Fuches? There’s like nothing about the guy in here.” The confusion was evident in his voice and was matched with a furrow of his eyebrows as he looked up at the man before him.

“Sounds like your problem, bud.” Fuches said with a shrug, before releasing a groan as he stood up from his seat. He landed a clap to Barry’s back. “C’mon, up and at ‘em. We don’t have all day for you to fuck around.” He walked away from where Barry sat on the bed and swiftly exited the room without so much as an adieu. Barry barely waited a second before he fell back onto the mattress with a loud groan.

After eventually getting up and taking a quick shower, Barry found himself sitting in the hotel restaurant with the file open in front of him. Upon a second read there was still, unfortunately, little about the guy in it. The file consisted mainly of his name, date of birth, and last known occupation; all of which really meant little to Barry. One important thing was the fact that he had been arrested as a suspect for murder a few years ago. That, at least, gave Barry some consolation; it was always easier to do this shit when you had something making the person look bad. It lessened the guilt when you could convince yourself that your target was a bad person.

Barry stared down at the file for just a few more moments, before shutting it and pushing it aside as his food arrived. He ate silently, making a mental list of shit he needed to find out about this Dominic dude. Number one, if Dominic Sonso was even his real name, because that sounded suspiciously made up. Two, where he worked now.  _ Past occupation doesn’t mean shit, man. What the fuck do you do with that?  _ Three, find out where he regularly went and where he was gonna go next. An important part of Barry’s job was establishing what routines and rituals his targets had; what time they go to work, where they get coffee, what gym they go to, etc etc etc... 

He would soon find out that Dominic Sonso had  _ none _ . 

\--------

**LONG ISLAND, NY**

Dominic Sonso did, in fact, turn out to be his real name. What a bummer. 

He was currently a self employed private investigator, meaning he had no ties to any business and therefore could not be traced to any one spot.

He had no fucking clue where this guy could be next. Fucking great.

_ If I were an ex-cop gone private investigator after being fired from the force for being a potential murder suspect, where would I be? _

Barry let out a sigh heavy with defeat. He was currently sat at the Starbucks nearest his hotel with his laptop open in front of him. Upon researching Sonso, he had found that the guy really had no social life. Barry wasn’t one to judge, of course, especially since his social life wasn’t any better, but it definitely threw a curveball in his mission. With no established routines, he was forced to simply guess where this guy could be going — which was basically  _ fucking anywhere _ .

Barry caught himself in the middle of Googling  _ “ex-cop bars near me,” _ and quickly decided that was the stupidest and laziest attempt he’d made in his entire life. He stared in frustration at his screen, taking an angry sip of his drink. You see, he’d never really had this trouble with finding his target before. His clients usually supplied him with locations and times, but this time it was up to him. He decided that was absolute bullshit. He’d better get paid extra for this. Barry leaned back in his chair for a moment, allowing his eyes to shut as he worked through everything in his head. There had to be another plan of action, right? He couldn’t just give up. 

Wait,  _ could he? _

Then, as if an unknown force had taken pity on his sorry ass, the man himself walked straight into the Starbucks. Barry peeped a single eye open as he heard the door chime a greeting to the newest customer, only to see exactly who he was looking for. He shut said eye once more, drifting back into his thoughts, before it actually settled in and he sat upright with wide, confused eyes. Barry’s gaze followed Sonso to the register, watching him order, then all the way to the pickup counter. To say he was in shock was an understatement. It was very rare that you couldn’t find your target, only for him to walk into the exact establishment you were sitting in. In fact, it was really cliché and suspicious. Something had to be up.

Barry carefully observed the man’s every move, doing his best to study the way he acted and trying to figure out what level of threat he could pose to him. However, he was quick to find out that Sonso didn’t have a threatening bone in his body. Barry watched as he slipped a generous tip in both the tip jar at the register  _ and _ the one at the pickup counter. He watched as he held the door open for five people whilst trying to leave, yet didn’t even show an ounce of annoyance in his features. He even watched as he strolled down the sidewalk, only to immediately help an elderly woman cross the street in the direction he wasn’t even going. This was… new, to say the least.

Barry obviously had started trailing him as soon as he stepped foot out of the Starbucks, and, interestingly enough, Dominic’s attitude hadn't changed one bit despite how far he got. He wasn’t sure where this guy was going, but it seemed like he was going  _ everywhere _ . Just as Barry thought he had an idea of his destination, Sonso turned in the opposite direction and managed to find somebody to help. Barry had never seen someone this dead set on helping his fellow man. Who the fuck would put a hit out on a guy like this?

Barry sighed from where he sat, on a bench a few feet away from where Dominic was buying a random homeless man lunch and talking to him as if he were a friend. He didn’t even fucking know this guy! How could he care this much about someone he just fucking met? Barry found himself somewhat frustrated with the guy, purely because he was making it harder and harder to take him out.  _ Fuckin’ get it together, Barry. This is your job, just do it. _

With a groan, he leaned forward to rest his face in his hands as he did his best to convince himself to just murder this guy. Who cared if he was good on the surface? Maybe he was a shitty guy otherwise? Yeah, that could be it. He sat back once more, looking in the direction that Dominic had just been — only to find he was gone. “Fuck!” Barry exclaimed, springing to his feet and frantically looking around for his target. God damn it! 

_ Fine. It’s fine. Everything is fine _ . 

[narrator voice] Everything was, in fact, not fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hii thank u for reading!! again, i hope you liked it!! feel free to give me feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if u want! i'm gonna wait to see how this chapter is received before i write chapter 2 so plz do tell me what u think!!!!


End file.
